The present disclosure relates to drill bits, such as bits for boring into wood. The disclosure particularly concerns the tip and thread configuration of drill bits.
Conventional drill bits generally mimic the thread configuration of common wood screws and bolts. In particular, the drill bit thread has a relatively thin cross section, which allows for larger gaps between threads to grip as much substrate as possible between threads. Thus, the typical drill bit has a sharp thin thread that is highly susceptible to damage should the bit encounter an obstruction within the substrate. For instance, it is not uncommon in the construction industry, and particularly in the housing construction industry, to encounter nail remnants or metal particles when boring into wood. This encounter can severely damage the tip and threads of the drill bit so that over time the bit is useless.
Another problem is that the typical drill bit is subjected to bending loads. Some of the bending load is exerted by encounters with obstructions while other loads are created by flexing of the boring tool when the bit is boring into the substrate. The sharp thin threads of the conventional drill bit are not able to withstand excessive bending loads or the stress concentrations that arise when encountering such loads. Under normal bending loads, traditional drill bits will experience tip breakage, thread wear and tip bending, which ultimately will render the bit useless.